Forever
by Ciara1
Summary: Mush and Bella pretend to like each other to satisfy his friends—but are they really just pretending? And Bella reunites with someone she didn’t even know existed. Maybe I’ll make a sequel, I don’t know…**This is it...I am so finished with thi
1. Playing Along

Forever

For those of you who don't know, PC^^^^^^^PC means perspective change. And for those of you who don't know what perspective change means, it means the story is know being told by a different person than it was just being told by. Otherwise known as point-of-view. *he-he*

  
  


"Island engulfed in flames, thousands flee in panic!" I hawked the headline, and a man held out a penny. "Thank ya, sir," I said, handing him a pape.

  


I started to walk a little further down the street, when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see who it was, and ran into someone, head first, and fell on the ground. My papes flew up and landed all around me. I looked up and saw it was a girl.

"Sorry, miss," I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Dat's awright, I wasn't watchin where I was goin," the girl said. She had medium brown hair that hung a few inches below her shoulders. She wore a long flowing white dress, and carried a small leather-covered book with her. She looked up at me, and I noticed her eyes were a crystal blue color, and sparkled in the sunlight. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


I had been walking for a long time, and still didn't recognize any of my surroundings. 'Wheah am I?' I looked around, and started walking faster. It was almost dark, and if I didn't get home soon...I shut my eyes and shook my head, pushing the thought out of my mind.

I ran right into someone, and landed hard on the ground. I had closed my eyes for only a second, but it was long enough. Newspapers flew everywhere, and I realized I had run into a newsie. I felt a wave of relief come over me, because I knew that if anyone could tell me how to get home, it was a newsie.

"Sorry miss," he said quietly.

"Dat's awright," I said, smiling, "I wasn't watchin where I was goin."

The boy smiled at me. His eyes were dark brown with emerald green flecks. He had short curly brown hair and was about medium height. He wore brown cut-off pants and his suspenders hung down to his legs. He had a blue t-shirt with a white thermal shirt underneath it, and he wore a gray cap. 

After I stared at him for a second, I continued. "I was wonderin' if-" I began but was interrupted by another boy.

"Ay, Mush," the other boy laughed, "what 'appened heah?"

"Nuttin," Mush mumbled, as he picked up his papers.

I helped him gather some of the papers and handed them to him. "Hi," I stuck out my hand to Mush, "me name's Bella."

He reached out and kissed my hand. "I'se Mush." I blushed slightly, and stared at the ground.

"Well, I was wondrin' if ya could tell me where I am."

"You'se in Manhattan," he answered.

"Manhattan?" I was shocked. "As in Manhattan, New York?"

"Umm...ya." He answered.

I gasped, and put my hands over my mouth. It would be a long walk back to Trenton...

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


"Ay Mush," Jack came up behind me, laughing, "what happened heah?"

"Nuttin," I was trying to gather all my papes, and the girl was helping.

"Hi," she said suddenly, "me name's Bella."

I kissed her hand. "I'se Mush."

"Well, I was wondrin' if ya could tell me where I am."

"You'se in Manhattan," I answered, and wondered why she hadasked.

"Manhattan?" she asked incredulously. "As in Manhattan, New York?" 

'What other Manhattan is there?' I thought. "Umm...ya."

She put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"What's da madda?" I asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "Da ya know how da get ta Trenton from heah?" she asked slowly.

"You mean yer from Joisey?" Now I was the one who was shocked.

She nodded, and her eyes filled with tears. "I dunno how I got heah, an I can't git back b'fore dark, and I ain't got no where ta stay..." her voice trailed off, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ya can stay wid us, in da Lodgin' House fer da night, an I'll take ya home tamarra'."

She looked up at me, and I wiped away the tear that fell. "Thank you," she managed to say.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


Jack and Mush walked me the few blocks to the Lodging House, and brought me in. There was an older man inside, and he told me I could stay for free, since I was only staying for one night. I thanked him, and Jack and Mush took me upstairs to the bunkroom. Jack went out to a restaurant called 'Tibby's,' and Mush and I talked until he came back.

A few boys came in after we had eaten, and I was introduced immediately.

"Dat dere's Racetrack," Jack said, pointing to a boy with a cigar, talking to a boy with a crutch under one arm. "And dat kid wid him is Crutchy."

"Dat's me pal, Kid Blink," Mush said, nodding toward a tall boy with a leather patch over his eye. Kid Blink looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

A bunch of other boys came in, and I was introduced to all of them. I knew I wouldn't be able to remember all of their names, but I figured it wouldn't matter, since I was leaving in the morning.

A little while later, Mush came up to me and presented me with a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt. "Ya might need these," he said simply. I looked up at him, and was about to ask him what they were for.

"Ta sleep in," he answered the unasked question. I nodded and went into the bathroom to change.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


Later that night, I realized the only thing Bella had to sleep in was what she was wearing, which was a dress. I got up from my seat at the poker table, which was a bad place for me anyway. I hadn't won a single hand all night, and was running out of money to throw away. I walked over to my bunk and grabbed an extra shirt and pair of pants for Bella.

"Ya might need these," I said. She looked confused, so I added, "ta sleep in." She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"So, Mush," Race began. I spun around, and walked over to the table. "Ya ask her yet?"

"Ask her what?" I asked, not having any idea what he was talking about.

"Ta be yer goyl," Race said. The sarcasm in his voice told me I should've known what he meant.

I blushed, and shook my head. "Why would I do dat?"

"Wait, wait..." I looked over at Blink, and he stared into my eyes. "He asked her."

"I did not!" I cried defiantly.

"Yeah, ya did." He leaned back in his chair, and fell backward. Everyone laughed so hard they were close to tears.

When the laughter had died down, Race spoke up, "So, ya asked her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No-"

"Ya don't hafta hide it from us, Mush," Jack said, smiling.

I gave up. It was hopeless. 'Just let dem tink dat, I don't care.'

"Ya don't hafta hide what, Mush?" Bella asked.

I got up and walked over to her. "We should talk, Bella."

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


The clothes fit almost perfectly. I walked out of the bathroom, and put my dress down on the bed I was given to sleep in. I walked out just in time to hear Jack say, "Ya don't hafta hide it from us, Mush."

"Ya don't hafta hide what, Mush?" I asked curiously. I guess he didn't hear me coming, and jumped out of his chair.

He came towards me, and said, "We should talk, Bella."

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"On da roof."

I nodded, and we started out the fire escape. I heard the others whooping and whistling, and Mush trying to shut them up. Now I was really curious.

"What's goin on?" I asked once we sat down.

"Well...umm..." Mush seemed really nervous. "Da guys, dey tink dat...well, dey tink I asked ya ta be me goyl."

I laughed. "Dat's it? Dat's no big deal."

"It's not?"

"No," I replied. "Whaddya say we play along?" I suggested. "I'll only be heah til moinin anyway."

"Okay," Mush laughed. "Whateva ya wanna do, it's fine wid me."

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


It was hard for me to tell Bella that my friends thought she was my goyl. So when she said it wasn't a big deal, I was very relieved. But I was very surprised when she said we should play along.

"Okay, whateva ya wanna do, it's fine with me."

We walked back into the bunkroom, and she pulled my arm around her waist, and put hers around my shoulders. I looked at her, and asked her with my eyes if she really wanted to do this. She nodded, and we walked over to the poker table.

Everyone looked up at us, and Blink said, "See, whad I tell ya?"

I just shook my head and sat on the bunk closest to the table. But Bella surprised me by sitting on my lap. I wasn't expecting it, but I put my arms around her waist, and she grabbed my hands. 

After about ten minutes, she slid off my lap and sat to the left of me. I brought my left arm around the front of her, and put it over her hands. She snuggled up close to me, and rested her head on my shoulder.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^PC  


I rested my head on Mush's shoulder, and wondered what my next move would be. Should I go as far as kissing? I decided he should be the one to initiate that, if he wanted it to happen. I didn't want to freak him out. I looked up at him, and whispered his name in his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning his head and looking down at me. I searched his eyes for something. I wasn't really sure what I was looking for, but I guess I didn't find it.

I shook my head. "Nuttin."

"So, whad ya do up dere on da roof?" Jack asked.

"We didn't kiss, if dat's what yer askin," I said pointedly. I hoped Mush could take a hint.

"Oh, ya didn't?" Blink asked. "So are ya gonna?"

I looked up at Mush, waiting for an answer.

  
PC^^^^^^^^PC  


"Mush?" Bella whispered in my ear. 

I looked at her. "Yeah?"

She just stared at me for a long time, then shook her head. "Nuttin." I knew she was gonna ask me something, but before I had a chance to ask what, Jack spoke up.

"So, whad ya do up dere on da roof?"

"We didn't kiss, if dat's what yer askin," Bella answered.

I caught my breath. 'Why did she say dat?' I wondered. 'Maybe she wants me ta kiss 'er.' My thoughts were interrupted again, this time by Blink.

"Oh, ya didn't? Are ya gonna?"

She looked up at me, and raised her eyebrows. I looked over at the boys. They were all looking at me expectantly. "Now?" I asked nervously.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. I just sat there for a minute.

"We ain't got all night, Mush," Race said impatiently.

I looked at Bella again, then over at the boys, then back to Bella. I winked at her and smiled. 'Heah goes nuttin,' I thought, then I leaned down, closed my eyes, and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck, and I put mine around her waist. Everyone started whistling, but I barely heard it. It was the most powerful kiss I had ever experienced, and it was with someone I didn't even like-or did I?

  
PC^^^^^^^^^PC  


I looked up at Mush, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for him to answer Blink. He looked at me, then looked away. Everyone was waiting for an answer, that much was obvious. The room was silent.

"Now?" he asked shakily.

Everyone nodded, and after a while Race spoke. "We ain't got all night, Mush."

Mush looked at me again, then away again, then back to me. He smiled and winked, and I knew what was coming. He leaned in towards me, and I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush against mine. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist. I felt something in that kiss. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I knew it was something.

He pulled me closer, and kept kissing me. By now, the others were whistling, and I waved my hand at them to be quiet. Of course, they didn't obey. But it didn't matter anymore. I felt so comfortable with Mush, and I barely heard the other sounds around me.

Footsteps were heard coming up the steps, and the door opened. Mush and I pulled away abruptly, and the man from downstairs came in and told everyone to go to sleep. He walked back out, and closed the door behind him.

"Kay, everyone, lights out," Jack said, "an' don't try any tricks wid Mush's goyl."

Everyone laughed, and then Jack turned the lights off. The moon was still reflecting in through the window when I pulled the covers up on the bed, and I started writing in my journal. "Ay, Bella?"

I turned to Blink. "Yeah?"

"Ya wanna switch bunks wid me?" he asked, winking.

I was confused for a minute, until I realized why he had asked me. Mush's bunk was right next to his. "Sure," I said, then grabbed my dress and walked over to the other bed. I closed my eyes, but I was having trouble sleeping. I couldn't stop thinking about kissing Mush. I wanted to do it again. It startled me, but I actually wanted to be his girl, for real. There was something in that kiss... 

Someone coming over and sitting on my bed interrupted my thoughts. I opened my eyes, and saw that it was Mush. He smiled down at me, and I smiled back.

"Oh good," he said, "yer, uh, still awake."

"Did ya need sometin'?" I asked.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^PC   


I sat down on my bed, watching Bella as she wrote something down in a book she had. I felt Blink looking at me, and turned to face him. 

"What?" I whispered.

He smiled at me, and walked over to Bella. "Ay, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya wanna switch bunks wid me?"

'Tanks, Blink,' I thought, and shook my head.

"Sure," Bella answered. I was surprised. She came over to the bunk, and sat down. I turned away from her, not wanting her to see me blush.

After a few minutes, I turned on my side to face her. She was lying down, and her eyes were closed, although it didn't really seem like she was sleeping. I found myself on my feet, and walking over to her bed. I tried to stop myself, but my legs weren't listening. I sat down on her bed, and watched as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh, good, yer, uh, still awake," I stammered.

"Did ya need sometin?"

I started to shake my head, then looked away. 

She laughed a little, and said, "Well, what is it?"

"He wants a good-night kiss!" Skittery said from the bunk above my own. My face turned dark red, and I glared up at Skittery. Actually, I did want a good-night kiss. But that wasn't why I had gone over there. It's not like I was expecting one, I just wanted one.

"Is that so?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not really, I-"

"Jus kiss 'er Mush, I wanna go ta sleep," Blink whined from across the room. 

"Well, she might not want me to. I mean, it's-" I was interrupted again.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^PC  


Mush shook his head slightly, and looked away.

I laughed. "Well, what is it?" I was confused.

"He wants a good-night kiss," Skittery said. I looked up at him. He had the bunk above Mush's. I hoped that was what he wanted, because that was what I wanted. He didn't say anything for a long time, so I did.

"Is that so?" I asked curiously.

"Not really, I..." My heart sank. I had really wanted him to kiss me.

"Jus kiss 'er, Mush, I wanna go ta sleep," Blink yelled.

Mush started to speak again. "Well, she might not want me to."

'Not want you to?' I thought incredulously. 'Of course I want you to!'

"I mean it's-"

I pulled him down towards me, and kissed him. Once again, I could hear people whistling, and pulled away after a few seconds. "Da ya still not tink she wants ya to, Mush?" Blink asked. He just shook his head, then walked back over to his bunk.

I closed my eyes, and smiled. I hoped Mush wasn't looking at me. It was then that I remembered what Mush had told me from the beginning. 'I'll take ya home tamarra,' he had said. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to go back, at all. I wanted to stay with Mush, even if he didn't want me as a real girlfriend. Playing along would do, until he got tired of me. I realized what I had been thinking, and shook my head. 'I can't stay here. I'm goin home tamarra, an fergettin all about Mush.' But I knew I would never forget Mush.

PC^^^^^^^^^^PC

  
I was totally taken aback when Bella pulled me down to her and kissed me. But she pulled away all too quickly. I stared down at her for a second. I couldn't take my eyes away from hers.

"Da ya still not tink she wants ya to, Mush?" I barely heard Blink, and just shook my head in reply. I got up in a zombie-like fashion, and went back to my bunk. I thought about what had just happened, and how much I liked Bella.

But I knew it would never work out. She lived in New Jersey! And even if she lived in Manhattan, it wouldn't matter because she didn't like me anyway. She was only kissing me because she was 'playing along'. I was taking her home tomorrow, and she would forget all about me. I knew I would never forget her. I could try, but I never would.

  
Kay, that's the end of the first chapter. I have the whole story written, but it's not in HTML format, so as soon as I have the next part formatted, I'll post it.


	2. Jealous

Forever-Part 2  


Ah, sorry about all the repeating. It really starts to go away after awhile, because I got tired of it too, but it's really necessary to have it in the beginning.

  
  


"Ay, Bella," someone whispered, shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see Jack smiling down at me. I sighed and rolled over. Jack started laughing, and shook me again. "C'mon, ya gotta get up if ya wanna go back home."

'I don't wanna go back home,' I thought silently. I stayed where I was.

"C'mon, Mush's taken ya home, and yer gonna-"

At the mention of Mush's name, I quickly sat up, only to bump my head on the bunk above mine. I moaned quietly, and touched the sore spot. "Ay, you okay?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Ya, I'm fine," I looked up at Jack and smiled weakly. He kissed my forehead, and I looked down at the floor, blushing. "You embarrassed cuz I kissed yer forehead?" Jack asked.

"No," I laughed, and decided to kiss his forehead also, just to prove I wasn't embarrassed (even though I was, but I wasn't about to let him know that). I leaned over to kiss him, and just when I did, he lifted his head, causing me to kiss his lips. I pulled back right away, and laughed. "Sorry," I said, very embarrassed by this point.

"Naw, it was my fault, I moved," Jack stated, laughing also. "Well, ya gotta be wakin Mush up now," he added.

"Wha-why do I have ta w-wake him up," I stammered.

"Well, for one, dat's how it woiks around heah. The foist poissin ta wake up wakes someone else, den dey wake someone, and so on. An since yer Mush's goyl, it's only right dat ya wake 'im." Jack winked at me, then walked into the washroom.

I walked over to Mush's bunk, and shook him gently, the same way Jack had done to me.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


I opened my eyes slowly, and stared up at the bunk above me, thinking about Bella. She was so perfect, I just wished she would really like me. I really wanted to tell her how I felt about her, but decided against it. It would probably screw everything up, and I didn't want that. She had to go home, and that's all there was to it.

I rolled over, only to see Jack kissing her forehead. I know it's dumb, because it was only her forehead, but I still felt very jealous. I shut my eyes for a second, trying to make myself believe I was dreaming. When I opened them, I almost stopped breathing. They were kissing. Both of them, on the lips. I felt sick to my stomach, and rolled over quickly. I could barely stand the pain I was feeling. I had been dumb to think she might actually like me. Jack always got the girls. How could I think, for even a second, that she liked me?

I suddenly felt someone shaking me, but I just stayed how I was. "Mush, ya gotta wake up now," I heard Bella say. I almost gave in at the sound of her voice, but I didn't move. "C'mon, Mush, ya gotta...uh...take me home...today," she almost sounded sad, but I shrugged it off, remembering what had happened with Jack.

I got up on the other side of the bed, so I didn't have to face her. "Fine, I'm up," I said, "why don't cha have Jack take ya home instead?"

"What? Why? I don't want Jack ta take me home," she answered. "Mush, what's wrong?"

"Nuttin," I lied.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


Mush wouldn't get up. "C'mon, Mush, ya gotta...uh...take me home...today," the thought made my stomach turn. I didn't want to go home at all, I wanted to stay there with Mush.

Mush got up on the other side of his bed. "Fine, I'm up. Why don't cha have Jack take ya home instead?"

"What? Why?" I began, fighting off tears. "I don't want Jack ta take me home." I knew something was bothering Mush. He hadn't acted like this earlier, and I wondered why he was being so rude to me. "Mush, what's wrong?" 

"Nuttin," he said, a little sarcastically. I was totally puzzled.

"Don't lie ta me, I know somethin's up," I said seriously.

"Yeah, well, it's none a' yer bidniss," he replied rudely.

"It is my bidniss if it means ya ain't walkin me home!" 

"Don't cha want Jack-"

"What makes ya tink I want Jack all a' sudden?" I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't understand him. "What?"

"Cuz ya kissed 'im," he answered. He was still mumbling, but I could understand him a little better.

"I kissed 'im cuz-ya tink I like Jack?" I asked incredulously. He nodded, and I laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" he yelled.

"I don't like Jack!" 

"Ya don't hafta lie ta me, it's not like I care, I just thought...I just thought ya wouldn't want me ta walk ya home when ya got Jack."

"I don't like Jack," I repeated, "an even if I did, I'd still want you ta walk me home. Yer my best friend around heah, Mush, an I want you to take me. Unless...unless ya don't wanna."

Mush looked up at me and smiled. "A coise I'll take ya home," he said as we walked inta da washroom.

"So, uh, Jack made ya jealous?" I asked.

"Shuddup, Bella," Mush answered.

"So, you was jealous a' me, Mush?" Jack asked.

He started to shake his head, then remembered that we were 'playing along'. He nodded. "Ya betta not mess wid me goyl anymore, Cowboy!"

"Ay, she kissed me!" 

  
PC^^^^^^^^PC  


"What makes ya tink I like Jack all a' sudden?" Bella asked.

"Cuz ya kissed 'im," I replied. I knew she didn't hear me, because I barely heard myself.

"What?"

"Cuz ya kissed 'im," I repeated.

"I kissed 'im cuz-ya tink I like Jack?" she asked.

'Great.' I thought, 'she can't even tink of a good excuse fer it.' I nodded, and she laughed. She laughed at me! Like it was stupid that I ever thought that!

"Don't laugh at me!" I yelled. What was I supposed to think after they had kissed. That wasn't a normal thing for 'just friends' to do.

"I don't like Jack!" she yelled back at me.

'I hoid ya da foist time.' "Ya don't hafta lie ta me, it's not like I care, I just thought..." I paused, knowing I would regret what I was about to say. "I just thought ya wouldn't want me ta walk ya home when ya got Jack."

"I don't like Jack." 'Whaddya tink, thoid time's a charm or what? I still don't believe ya.' "An even if I did, I'd still want ya ta walk me home. Yer my best friend around heah, Mush, an I want you ta take me home. Unless...unless ya don't wanna."

I looked into her eyes, and saw the truth. Well, part of the truth, the part about her not liking Jack. And right then, it was enough.

I smiled at her. "A coise I'll take ya home." I started walking into the washroom. 

"So, uh, Jack made ya jealous?" she asked suddenly.

"Shuddup, Bella," I said. I knew I was doing a good job of concealing my feelings, and almost wished I wasn't. I wanted her to know how I felt, but was too afraid of what she might think of me to say anything.

"So you was jealous a' me, Mush?" Jack came up from behind me.

I started to shake my head, then nodded. I had almost forgotten that we were 'playing along'. "Ya betta not mess wid me goyl anymore, Kelley!"

"Ay, she kissed me!"

"Jack, you know what happened," Bella intervened.

"What did happen, Cowboy?" I asked. It was easy for me to sound jealous, mainly because I really was.

"Well, see, she bumped her head on the bunk, and I felt like bein gentleman-like, so I asked er if she was okay, an I kissed da bump on her head. Den I asked er was she embarrassed cuz I did dat, an she said no."

"An so I was tryin to prove I wasn't," Bella continued, "so I tried ta kiss im on da forehead, ya know? But jus at dat moment, his head came up, an I kissed 'is lips instead." 

"Oh," I wasn't thoroughly convinced that was what had happened, but I decided to just let it go. Bella went into one of the bathrooms to change, and I went over to the counter to wash my face.

"So, when are ya takin 'er, Mush?" Blink asked.

For some reason, I didn't remember what he was talking about. "Takin 'er where, Blink?" 

"Back ta Joisey, ya idiot!"

"Oh, yeah...taday."

"Yeah, I know," Blink sounded a little irritated, "but when?"

"I dunno, wheneva she wants ta go." Just then, she came out of the bathroom, back in her dress. I hadn't realized the night before how beautiful she looked in it. I think she felt me staring, because she looked down at the floor.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^PC  


I walked into the bathroom and changed into my dress. I really didn't want to. I wanted to stay in Mush's clothes. They were so comfortable, and I felt like he was hugging me all the time, which was a very good feeling.

I walked out of the bathroom, and realized all Mush was wearing were blue boxers. I felt my face turn scarlet, and stared down at the floor. I was very, very, very embarrassed. I could feel Mush staring at me. I walked over to him, only lifting my head slightly. "Heah's yer...uh...yer...yer-" I felt so stupid. I couldn't even think of the right word.

"Clothes?" Jack supplied.

"Yeah, heah's yer clothes."

"I tink yer a little noivous cuz Mush ain't got no shoit on," Blink laughed. I squeezed my eyes shut, and prayed for the ground to open up and swallow me. No such luck.

"Leave 'er alone, Blink," Jack jumped in and saved me. "I'm sure if dat's da case, she don't want us ta know. Let's leave dese two loveboids alone. Oh, an jus in case I don't see ya," he added, hugging me, "g'bye, Bella."

I hugged Jack, but still didn't lift my head. I knew my face was still totally red, and I didn't want Mush to see that. I also knew that even if I had stopped blushing, I would start up again as soon as I saw Mush. But my fears all went away when Mush reached over and put a shirt on. I managed to stop blushing, and looked up at him and smiled.

"Well its about time I see yer face dis moinin," he said.

"Yeah, well..."

"So, when da ya tink you'll wanna go back home?" he asked seriously.

'Home,' I thought sadly, 'dis is a betta home den da one back in Joisey.' "I dunno. How long is da walk?"

"Probly a couple hours or more," he answered.

"An yer gonna walk all dat way back by yerself?"

"Well, you did it an you'se a goyl," he said, "I'll be fine."

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


I couldn't believe Blink had said what he had. "I tink yer a little noivous cuz Mush ain't got no shoit on." I stared at him in disbelief, and Jack spoke.

"I'm sure if dat's da case she don't want us ta know. Let's leave dese two loveboids alone." I felt the back of my neck prickle when Jack referred to us as 'loveboids'. He said something else, but I wasn't paying attention. I just saw him hug Bella, and felt a huge amount of jealousy. I was almost sure she liked him, because she didn't lift her head off of his shoulder the whole time.

But I shook off the feeling, and put my shirt on. I soon as I had my shirt on, Bella lifter her at and smiled. "Well its about time I see yer face dis moinin'," I commented.

"Ya, well..." her voice trailed off, and that was her only reply.

I was wondering if what Blink had said was true. 'This is crazy!' I scolded myself silently for what I was thinking, and turned my attention back to Bella. "So, when da ya tink you'll wanna go home?" I asked. I thought again about how much I wanted her to stay, but gave myself the same answer I had been since the night before.

"I dunno," she answered after a few seconds. "How long is da walk?"

I really wasn't sure, but I guessed. "Probly a couple hours or more."

"An yer gonna walk all dat way back by yerself?"

"Well, you did it an you'se a goyl. I'll be fine." I knew I wouldn't be fine. I knew I wouldn't be able to get Bella out of my mind.

"Whateva ya say," she said doubtfully.

"Well, ya neva ansad my 'riginal question, which is when da ya wanna leave?" I hoped I didn't come off the wrong way, like I was mad, because I wasn't.

"Wheneva, as long as you'll be back heah by dark," she answered.

We decided to leave for Jersey right after lunch, and set out to the distribution center. Most of the time, we walked in silence, because I didn't know what to talk about, and she probably didn't either.

"If we walk a simple ten minutes wid nuttin ta talk about, how we s'possed ta walk three hours tagedda?" she asked suddenly.

I laughed, and thought desperately of what to talk about. "How's yer life back home?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I knew it was the wrong question to ask when her eyes welled up with tears. I suddenly felt very guilty, and put my arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, don't cry. You don't have ta ansa dat, I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta hoit ya..." I suddenly realized I had been babbling on and on for so long that I didn't even realize she had stopped crying.

"Apology accepted," she laughed. I started to take my arm down from her shoulders when we walked into Tibby's. She leaned over to me and whispered, "we're playing along, remember?"

"Ay, Mush!" Blink motioned to me to go sit with him and Jack, Spot, Race and-wait, Spot! 'Why is he here?! To take me goyl, I'm sure.' 'But she ain't yer goyl, Mush, yer jus playin along, rememba?' I told both of the voices to shut up, and walked towards the table.

"Who's dat udda guy? I didn't see him last night," Bella commented.

"Dat's cuz 'e don't live wid us," I answered. 'Tank God fer dat!' "He's da leadah a da Brooklyn newsies."

"That's Spot Conlon? The fearless Brooklyn leader?" She sounded totally shocked.

"Yeah, dat's him, why?" 'Great, she fell fer 'im already.'

Before she had a chance to answer, *Spot spoke*. "An who's dis lovely lady?" Spot asked, smirking. I prayed Bella wouldn't want to get involved with him, not only because I liked her, but also because I knew he would only break her heart in the end.

"Dis lovely lady is Mush's goyl, so keep yer hands off 'er," Jack warned.

"Ya caught yerself a fine lookin fish dere, Mush," was Spot's only reply.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


We walked towards Jack, Blink, Race, and some other guy I didn't recognize. "Who's dat udda guy?" I whispered. "I didn't see him last night."

"Dat's cuz 'e don't live wid us. He's da leadah a da Brooklyn newsies."

I was completely shocked. I looked at the boy in front of us. He looked no bigger than fourteen or fifteen, when I knew he was at least seventeen. He was a little on the short and skinny side. "That's Spot Conlon?" I asked in disbelief. "The fearless Brooklyn leader?" He was very cute, I had to admit, but I couldn't imagine why he was considered the greatest, most respected newsie in New York, and, yes, everywhere else-well, in Jersey at least. It didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, dat's him, why?"

"An who's dis lovely lady?" Spot asked, not giving me a chance to answer Mush's question.

"Dis lovely lady is Mush's goyl, so keep yer hands off 'er," Jack said. 'I wish I was Mush's goyl,' I thought longingly.

"Ya caught yerself a fine lookin fish dere, Mush," Spot replied.

I squeezed my lips together and covered my mouth with my hands to keep from laughing out loud. I stared down at the floor, and could feel everyone at the table, and Mush, looking at me. 'A fine lookin fish?' I thought, trying very hard not to laugh. I had never heard that saying before, and for some reason, it struck me as being very funny.

"Ay, goyl, yer face is toinin all kinds a red. Whattsa madda?" Spot asked, almost sounding concerned.

I just shook my head, but continued laughing under my breath. I finally composed myself, and looked up from the floor. But as soon as I saw Spot, I started laughing again. I had to get out of there for a few minutes. I pulled on Mush's arm and walked towards the door. I saw him look back and shrug, then jog to catch up with me.

I walked out the door and burst out laughing. Mush looked at me like I was crazy, which I guess seems reasonable for the way I was acting. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, and eventually calmed down.

"What happened?" he asked with a big goofy grin on his face.

"It's just what Spot said," I answered, "I've neva hoid anyone say dat befoia, and I tought it was really funny."

"Oh, dat ting about fine fish?" I nodded, and Mush laughed a little. "People are a liddle...uh...dif'rint in Brooklyn. Listen, Bella, I want ya ta tell me sometin, and be honest. Okay?"

I nodded, but somehow already knew what he was going to say. "I don't like 'im, Mush."

He gave me a 'how did you know that's what I was gonna say' look, and I shrugged.

"Well, ya ready ta go back in now?" he asked.

"I guess," I answered. I got up and walked toward the door, with Mush close behind me.

"Bella?" he asked from behind. I turned around and smiled.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


I looked at Bella, who was turning bright red. It looked like she was laughing, but I couldn't tell. I looked at Spot, and he shrugged.

"Ay, goyl, yer face is toinin all kinds a red," he said. "Whattsa madda?" All Bella did was shake her head. It seemed like she was okay after a while, but as soon as she looked up, she started again. I was about to ask her what was wrong, when she yanked on my arm, practically tearing it out of its socket, and pulled me to the door. I turned around and looked at Blink, Race, Jack, and Spot, who all looked extremely confused. I shrugged and hurried out the door.

When I got there, Bella was laughing hysterically. "Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head, and just kept laughing.

She finally stopped, and looked up at me, her eyes shining. I couldn't help but smile. "What happened?"

"It's just what Spot said," she answered.

I was still confused, but then remembered what he had said right before she started laughing the first time. "Oh, dat ting about fine fish?" She nodded. I laughed. It had been kind of funny because it didn't make much sense. "People are a liddle...uh...dif'rint in Brooklyn." I hesitated before I spoke again, a little afraid of how Bella would answer me. "Listen, Bella, I want ya ta tell me sometin, and be honest. Okay?"

She nodded, and before I had a chance to ask she answered me. "I don't like 'im, Mush."

I looked at her strangely, and she must have known what I was thinking, because she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, ya ready ta go back in now?" I asked, relieved at her reply.

"I guess," she answered, and we got up. When we were a few feet from the door, I called to her. She turned around and I held out my hand. She smiled and took it.

We walked through the door and walked back over to Jack's table. There was one seat left on each side of the booth, one by Spot and one by Blink. Spot got up quickly and sat by Blink, so Bella and I could sit together. We smiled at each other, a little 'we totally have them fooled' kind of smile, and she slid into the booth. I went in next to her, and 'casually' put my arm around her shoulder. Even though she told me she wasn't interested in Spot, and despite the fact she wasn't even my girl in the first place, I still felt extremely jealous around him. She leaned her head on my chest, and I kissed her forehead.

"Aww, quit!" Spot whined. Bella just laughed and turned her head so her lips were less than an inch from mine. I leaned down and kissed her softly, and when I pulled away, her eyes were still closed. She leaned down on me again, without opening her eyes in the process.

Race shook his head. "How are ya gonna go home, taday, Bella?" he asked. "Won't ya miss Mush?" 'Yeah right,' I thought, 'she won't miss me. But I'll miss her. Oh well.

"Yer names Bella?" Spot asked suddenly. Bella nodded, and Spot stared at her for a minute.

"What about it, Spot?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothin, I dunno," he answered.

Bella leaned over and whispered something in Jack's ear. Jack looked deep in thought for a minute, then whispered something back to her. She whispered something to him again, and he shrugged. Well, at least now it was confirmed. I wouldn't have to wonder if she liked Jack anymore, because know I knew.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^ PC  


Ever since we sat down, I had felt this strange feeling that I knew Spot from somewhere. I wouldn't have thought that if it wasn't for his eyes.

I leaned on Mush, and he kissed my forehead. I wished I could stay there forever.

"Aww, quit!" Spot groaned. I laughed, and looked up at Mush. He kissed me softly, and it sent chills down my spine. He pulled away, but I kept my eyes closed. I leaned back down on him and didn't open my eyes.

"How are ya gonna go home taday, Bella? Won't ya miss Mush?"

'Well, yeah, I will,' I thought to myself. Before I could answer, *Spot spoke*. "Yer name's Bella?" he asked. I opened my eyes and nodded, wondering if he felt the same sense of familiarity as I did.

"What about it, Spot?' Jack asked after a short pause.

"Oh, nothin, I dunno," he answered. It almost sounded like it was an automatic response, because you could tell something was on his mind.

I leaned over to Jack, who was sitting next to me. "What's Spot real name?" I asked in a whisper. I wasn't really thinking of any name in particular, just something that would spark my memory. I knew I knew him from somewhere.

He thought for a second, then whispered back, "I think it's Nicholas, but I'm not sure." That didn't help a whole lot. I knew about five Nicholas' back in Jersey, and had a lot of friends when I was little with that name.

"Is Conlon his real last name?" I whispered this in his ear as well. Jack just shrugged. "Mush?"

"Yeah?" he sounded a little annoyed, but I tried to ignore it..

"Ya ready ta go? Remember ya gotta git home 'fore-"

"Sure ya don't want Jack ta take ya?" he asked, still sounding annoyed.

I tried to pretend I hadn't heard him. "Before it gets dark," I continued, "so we should leave now." Before he had a chance to protest, I pushed him out of the booth, grabbed his hand, and walked out of the restaurant. I yelled "G'bye" over my shoulder to anyone who would listen, and let the door slam behind me.

"What was that all about?" Mush asked me.

"That's funny, I was about ta ask ya da same question!" I yelled back at him.

"Whaddya mean?" "For the last time," I paused for a second, making sure my voice would be strong enough. I had to get my point across. "I DON'T LIKE JACK!!!" I practically screamed at him.

"Ya don't hafta lie da me," he said quietly.

I was so tired of this. He wouldn't stop thinking I liked Jack. I didn't hate Jack, but I didn't like him. Not that way. I couldn't figure out why Mush had such a problem understanding that. "Why da ya tink I like him? What gives you that idea?"

"Cuz you was whisperin ta him in-"

"I was askin if he knew Spot's real name!" I yelled again.

"It's Nicholas," Mush said, a little louder this time. I could tell he felt bad, and I was starting to also. "So you do like Spot? Ya don't hafta lie da me about dat eidda."

"I don't like eidda a da bums, Mush, I like-" I stopped myself just in time. I couldn't believe what I had almost done! I almost how I felt about him.

"You like who?" Mush asked suspiciously.

"Nobody!" I snapped at him.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^PC   


She was mad. No, it was worse than that. Her temper had flared, and if it was possible for people to turn to fire when they got to a certain point, she would have been. It reminded me of how Spot had acted when he saw Specs with his cousin. That was not a day I wished to relive.

"I don't like eidda a da bums, Mush, I like-" she stopped mid-sentence.

"You like who?" I asked, though not really wanting to know.

"Nobody!" I think she was ready to bite my head off at that point, so I backed off.

Even though I didn't want to think about it, it kept popping into my head. Who could she like? I thought of all my friends. I ruled out all the boys she had only just barely spoken to: Snoddy, Specs, Crutchy, and Itey. Then there were the younger ones: Snipeshooter, Boots, and Les. I hoped it wasn't any of them, because that would be pretty sick. Then there was Spot and Jack, whom she swore it wasn't, and I decided to believe her. There was also everybody she hadn't even met yet. And then there was me. Which only left a few people: Racetrack, Snitch, Kid Blink, and Skittery. I sort of doubted it was Snitch, because, even though she knew him, she didn't know him as well as the others. I didn't know about Race, Blink, or Skittery, and decided the only way to find out was to ask her.

  
  


Kay, so, there's the second part. By the next part, there's a lot less repeating. So, yeah, that's pretty much it!


	3. Choices

Tell Me, Is It...  
  


Mush was being too quiet. I looked over at him, and he had his hands in his pockets. He was staring down at the ground while he was walking, and looked like he was trying to get one rock from Manhattan all the way to Trenton.

"You like Race, Bella?"

"What?" his question was so random, I thought I didn't hear him right.

"Da ya like Racetrack?"

"Like how?" I was a little confused, and wondered where this question had come from.

"Like if 'e asked ya ta be his goyl would ya?"

"No," I shook my head. "Where did that come from?"

"Uh, I dunno. How 'bout Skittery?"

"No, Mush, why are askin me dis?"

"I'm jus wundrin," he shrugged, and went back to his rock.

Why was he asking me all these questions? Did Race and Skittery like me after one day? I barely knew Skittery. Well, I barely knew any of them, but I knew Skittery close to the least. And Race was just Race. They couldn't like her. Maybe Mush was just trying to make conversation. No, there's better things to talk about beside Skit and Race. He must've been asking for a reason. "But seriously, Mush, why do you ask?" I really wanted to know why he was asking me these questions. It didn't make any sense.

"No reason, I was jus curious, dat's all," he answered. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ya, right," I said, and pushed him playfully. "I know we've only been friends for one day, but I know you well enough to see that you're lying."

He just shook his head at me and kept walking. I sighed. I just couldn't figure this guy out. So I decided to think about Spot instead. I knew I had seen him before. I knew him from somewhere. But where? I wondered if he had ever lived in New Jersey.

"Ay, uh, Mush?" I asked timidly. I was afraid to talk about Spot, because I was sure Mush thought I like him.

"Ya?"

"I'm gonna ask ya sumptin about someone, but ya can't tink I like 'em. Kay?"

"Okay, what?"

"It's about Spot. How long has he been a newsie? I mean, do you know how long?"

"Not very long. Suh em (meaning something, but with a newsie accent) like four yeahs, I dunno. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I dunno, I jus have dis feelin I know 'im from somewheah's," I answered slowly.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^PC  


Okay, so this left two people, and I was pretty sure I knew which one it was. I was pretty sure it was Blink, because it didn't make much sense for it to be David. Even though I didn't want to, I was about to ask her if she liked Blink, but she got to me first. She asked how long Spot had been a newsie, and went on to say that she thought she knew him from somewhere.

"Ya eva been ta Brooklyn?" I asked. If she had seen him anywhere, it was probably Brooklyn.

"Only once, when I was real little," she said. She shook her head. "No, I didn't see 'im in Brooklyn, it had to be Joisey."

"Well, I can't help ya dere," I said, smiling. I looked up, and realized I had no idea where we were. "Does any a dis stuff look familiar ta you?" I asked shakily.

"Not really, why?" she asked. "We're lost, ain't we?" she laughed.

I looked over at her. "How is dat funny?"

She stopped laughing immediately. "It ain't." She made a very serious expression, then burst out laughing again.

I didn't see what was so funny. "We need to find out wheah we are," I stated, above her giggles.

She stopped laughing when she saw a street sign. "I know wheah we are," she said quietly. I looked at her questioningly. "We're about six blocks from myhouse." 

"Well, I guess it didn't take as long as I thought it would," I said honestly.

"Yeah, I could've spent more time wit Jack," she said, winking.

I shook my head at her and laughed. "Watch yer mouth, goyl. Let's jus git ya home, kay?" She nodded, and we were there within an hour. She opened the door and walked in.

"Aunt Claire!" she yelled. "Aunt Claire, I'm back!" She turned to me. "Why ain't she answerin me? She neva leaves..." her voice trailed off as she walked into the living room.

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


I walked up to my house and opened the door. I walked in and called out to my aunt. "Why ain't she answerin me? She neva leaves da house unless dere's an emergency," my voice was getting progress-ively quieter as I walked into the living room. There was a note on the coffee table. It looked like it had been hastily written, and definitely by my aunt, because it was messy and there were many mistakes.

Mush came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "What's it say?" he asked softly. "I can't understand it."

"Uh...here, I'll read it: 'Bella, when you get this, I will be on a ship to Yemen. (yes, it's very random. Like Chandler *he-he*) I took the first chance I could and now we'll be out of each others life forever. Don't bother looking for money, I did not leave any. I left all your stuff and your brother's. Don't stay here, I sold the house. They will be here Monday. Aunt Claire.' "

"Oh, gosh, Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," I said seriously, "it was only a matta a' time 'fore one of us left."

"I didn't know ya had a brudda," Mush commented.

I had forgotten about that. Brother? Since when? "I think she must've been drunk when she wrote dat. Cuz I didn't know I had a brudda eidda." I walked up the stairs and into my room. There were clothes everywhere, some mine, and some not. I walked over to my bed, and realized that most of the clothes on it would belong to a boy. There were pants and shirts and shoes, but they all looked they belonged to a four year old.

I went into my aunt's room and saw that the bed had five or six photo albums on it. 'Pictures? Claire took pictures and saved them?' I found that very hard to believe. I opened to the first page of one of them, and could tell right away they were old. Not just the pictures, but the album. The pages were yellowed and bent at the edges from years of turning. But the pictures! They were of my mother as a child, and Aunt Claire, and my grandparents. I only looked through the first book, then realized Mush was just standing quietly, watching me the whole time.

"Ya can leave now," I said quietly.

Mush stared at me quizzically. "What are ya talkin about, Bella?"

I really didn't want him to leave. I didn't know where I was going to stay, but I would think of something. I'd had to fend for myself before and I could do it again, especially now that I wasn't four years old anymore. I faintly remember having a companion, but I was never able to remember who it had been. I swallowed hard, and answered him. "Ya said ya'd walk me home, an ya did. So ya can leave now."

"I'm not leavin wid out ya, or at least til I know ya got a place ta stay."

  
PC^^^^^^^^PC   


I watched silently as Bella looked through an old album. As she looked through it, tears were forming in her eyes and falling slowly down her cheeks. She turned the last page of the book and looked up at me. She looked surprised for a moment to see me there, then relaxed. "Ya can leave now," she said simply.

'Leave!? How could I possibly leave!?' "What are ya talkin about, Bella?"

"Ya said ya'd walk me home, an ya did. So ya can leave now."

"I'm not leavin wid out ya, or at least til I know ya got a place ta stay."

"No, Mush. Ya've done enough fer me already. I can't let ya-"

I put my finger over her lips to silence her, and tried not to look into her eyes. They were so penetrating, like they could see straight into my head, and know what I was feeling. "You're comin wid me, an dat's da end of it. So don't argue." She nodded, and I gently brushed her tears away. "Ya wanna leave tanight or in da mornin?"

"If we leave now will we make it back 'fore dark?" she asked.

"Probly not, but I'll pratect ya if ya wanna leave taday." She nodded, and walked into her room to pack some of her clothes. I put the photo albums in a bag, because I knew she would want them. They'd be a lot to carry back to Manhattan, but I could handle it. I walked to her door and watched from the doorway as she carefully folded the dresses. I smiled to myself, and walked over to her.

"Ya plannin on bein' a newsie?" I asked. She nodded and I continued. "Ya won't need but one er two a dose if yer gonna be a newsie." She looked confused, and I told her that most newsies were boys, and she'd probably sell better if she dressed like one. She wouldn't look out of place that way, like she would in her own clothes. "But ya might want some dresses if ya go da Medda's er if we-" I stopped myself quickly, barely in time. I had almost said "if we go on a date."

"If we what?" Bella asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Uh...we sometimes have dese parties at other places. Brooklyn and Queens and Harlem, places like dat, " I lied. I've always been a horrible liar. I hoped Bella didn't notice.

  
PC^^^^^^^^PC  


"Ya might want some dresses if ya go da Medda's er if we-" Mush stopped mid-sentence. I was curious about what he was going to say. But he didn't continue.

"If we what?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too happy.

"Uh..." he paused for a second, then said, "we sometimes have dese parties at other places. Brooklyn and Queens and Harlem, places like dat."

I suddenly got very sad. I had hoped by 'We' that he meant he and I, but he meant all the newsies. My heart sank. I knew it would take me a very long time to get over Mush. But for now I had to deal with the situation at hand. "Do ya tink ya could carry dese clothes so I could carry dose albums?"

"Absolutely not," he said. The weird part was that he was serious. I shook my head in disbelief and he smiled broadly. "I carry da albums, you carry da dresses."

I sighed heavily, and lightly punched his arm. "What am I gonna do wit you?"

We walked basically in silence all the way back to Manhattan. It had gotten dark, and in the process, really cold, and I crossed my arms tightly across my chest and tensed my body. Not because I was scared but because my friend *Annie* had once told me that tensing up keeps you warmer. It worked, but only a little. It was just too cold. I looked over at Mush, and saw that he was shivering and his lower lip was quivering. I couldn't help smiling at how cute he looked.

"What now?" he asked suddenly. I looked away and blushed, afraid that he would somehow know what I was thinking.

"Nothing," I answered.

"So, tell me, is it Snitch?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. "Is who Snitch?"

"The guy ya got yer eye on," he said teasingly.

"I dunno, maybe," I answered jokingly. In the kind of voice that Mush could tell I was joking.

"So it ain't Snitch," he said, laughing.

I shook my head, and stared down at the ground. I couldn't keep saying no to all these people he was asking about, or he would find out who it really was, and that couldn't happen. "How bout you, Mush?" I said uneasily. "Anyone catchin yer attention?"

  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^PC  


I knew it was Blink. It had been easy enough to figure out.

"How bout you, Mush? Anyone catchin yer attention?"

"Um...sorta," I answered, "but I ain't tellin ya any more den dat."

"Fine!" she answered huffily.

"Well, there's sometin else I tink we should talk about," I said slowly. I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew we couldn't keep it the way it was forever.

"What?" Bella asked, looking up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Dis whole situation we got 'ere. Da whole tin about playin along."

"Oh," she said quietly.

She didn't say anything for a while, and I didn't either. Finally, she spoke. "Well, I guess we can't really do it fereva, can we?" It was more of a statement than a question. "So we have two choices. We can break up, or we can jus say it was a joke the whole time."

"I tink we should say it was a joke," I said, and she nodded in agreement.

In a few minutes we were at the steps to the lodging house. I used all the courage I could muster, took a deep breath, and asked, "Whaddya say we have a liddle more fun wid 'em? Just fer a few minutes."

She nodded in agreement, and put her arm around my shoulders. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and we walked into the lodging house like that.

Dutchy was at the table talking to Kloppman when we walked in. I looked over to the poker table and saw Jack, Race, and Spot playing, with Blink sitting behind Jack. They all looked up when we came in, and when they saw Bella, they had looks of utter bewilderment on their faces.

I spoke before anyone had a chance to ask the question "Why is she back?" 

"Dere was trouble at home, so Bella's gonna be stayin heah from now on."

"Okay." "Sure, whateva ya say Mush." "We'd be glad ta 'ave 'er."

Jack raised an eyebrow at us. "Mush, why don't cha take 'er upstaihs so ya can 'ave some privacy."

I looked down at Bella and winked at her. She smiled a little, and, very hesitantly, lifted her head up and took her arm down. We both just stood there like idiots for a few minutes until Spot spoke.

"Whaddya doin? Why ain't ya upstaihs, doin whateva ya do?"

Bella elbowed me, and I guessed that meant I was supposed to reveal our secret. "Well, boys, uh..." I stuttered. "Uh, we were sorta..."

"What!?" Spot asked annoyed. "Spit it out! Didja break up er sometin?"

"No, not exactly," I answered, "we was jus playin along da whole time. It was all jus a big joke." Even as I said the words, I felt like my heart had been torn in a million pieces.

  
  
Ok, well, that's the third part. The next part should be out soon, faster than the others since school gets out tomorrow (finally!). Buh-bye!


	4. "I love you, Mush"

I love ya, Mush

Ok, so I know i said it would come quicker than the others and all, but I had a lot going on the last 3 weeks. Anyway, I'm just gonna do them all today, hopefully. So, on to the story...

  
  


I listened quietly as Mush explained what we had done. I could hardly stand listening. He sounded so cool and calm, and I knew he considered me as nothing more than a good friend.

I looked up at the newsies and had to laugh, despite my current mood. They looked completely shocked. "Ya really ain't kiddin, are ya?" Jack asked.

"Not dis time," Mush replied. 

There was a long silence, and I decided to break it. "Well, I'm gonna go put this stuff away," I announced. I grabbed the bag of albums from Mush and headed upstairs.

I sat on my bed. I opened another album and saw a picture of my mother holding a baby, who I assumed was me. The date was 1883, which was the year I was born. There was another picture next to it that looked almost exactly the same, only the date was 1882. I thought it was my cousin or something, so I just let it go. I turned the page, and saw a picture of my father holding a baby, and my mother supporting another one, who looked like they would fall over any second. The date on that one was 1884. Now I was confused. I turned a couple of pages, and I saw a very familiar face. I just couldn't place it. My brother was someone I knew now, but who? The date on this picture was 1887. I took it out of the protective covering, and turned it over. I almost fainted. 'Nick and Bella at Claire's' Spot was my brother!

I tried to stand up, but my knees locked. "Spot!!" I yelled, but he didn't respond. "Spot!!!"

"What!?" he yelled back.

"Come 'ere!" He groaned. "Please!!" I knew I sounded pathetic, but I didn't care. This was important. I heard footsteps, and the door opened.

"Whattsa madda?" He sounded annoyed.

I didn't say anything, just motioned for him to sit next to me. I took a deep breath, and held out the picture to him. He took it and just sat there.

"Is zat me?" he whispered. I nodded and turned the picture over. "And dat's...you?" I nodded again "So what's dis mean?"

"You'se me brudda, Spot," I answered.

He let out a huge breath, and looked over at me. "Knew I knew ya from somewhea," he tried to laugh and almost pulled it off. 

"I didn't even rememba havin a brudda," I said quietly.

"I did-a sista, I mean. I didn't rememba it bein you, dough."

We spent an hour or so looking through the albums. "So, can I call ya Nick?" I asked.

"Only when we're alone," he said, and grinned broadly.

"Don't gimme dat face!" I said threateningly. "Ya don't scaih me!"

"Oh, yeah? An what a'ya gonna do about it?"

"Dis!" I answered, and tickled him. He screamed like a little girl and grabbed both of my wrists with his right hand. He pinned me down on the bed and tickled me with his free hand. I twisted and squirmed, but to no avail.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat, and we both sat up abruptly. Not only was Jack there, but all the other newsies as well. I looked over at Spot and smiled. He grinned back at me. "I know what dis looks like, but it's not like dat," he started to explain.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


I heard someone upstairs scream. I looked up from the poker game, and saw that everyone else had heard the same thing I had. We all jumped up and ran up the stairs. We didn't know what had happened, but with Spot and a girl involved, we knew it couldn't be good.

Jack opened the door and walked in, with me at his heels. I looked past him and saw Bella lying on the bed with Spot on top of her. I think I stopped breathing. She had lied to me! She had practically sworn she didn't like Spot, and here they were... But that's when I noticed that Spot had her wrists pinned to the bed. I burned with anger and started walking forward, put Jack pushed me back. "Ahem."

They sat up immediately. *Spot spoke*. "I know what this looks like, but it's not like that."

"Then what is it?" I asked angrily.

"Mush," Bella said quietly. I looked over at Bella, and I cooled down a little. She looked happy. Even if Spot got her instead of me, at least she was happy, and that's all that really mattered. "Ni-uh, Spot and I," she began.

'Here it comes,' I thought, 'Spot an 'er are goin out.'

"Bella," Spot said, not speaking to her, but to us about her, "is me sista."

I let out the breath I had been holding since I saw them together. Bella looked up at me, and quickly looked away. 'Great, now she's tryin ta ignoah me. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut an listen ta what dey had ta say foist?'

"Well, I never saw that coming," Blink laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. 

  


"Well, time fer bed now," Jack stated after we had explained the whole situation, "dis has been a very long night." Everyone laughed (why, i don't know), and after a while, it was light's out.

After we had been in bed for a while, I turned to face Bella. She was sleeping, and the moonlight fell across her face so it shined. (Don't ask)

"Mush." I almost went through the Skit's bunk.

"Jack!" I hissed. "Whaddya tink yer doin? I almost flew trough da roof!"

He laughed softly. "Sorry, Mush. Listen, I can tell ya like er," he whispered. I started to shake my head, but he continued. "Don't try an deny it, it won't work."

I was surprised. "How'd ya tell?" I asked, worried that I had made it too obvious and everyone knew.

"Don't worry, it ain't obvious," he assured me, practically reading my mind. "I can jus sense dese tins, I 'ave a knack fer it," he said proudly.

"So why we talkin 'bout dis now an not in da moinin?" I asked. Not that it really bothered me, since I wasn't sleeping anyway.

"Why don't cha tell er?" he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Cuz she likes someone else," I answered.

"How da ya know?"

"Cuz she told me."

"Tell er anyway."

"Why, so she can toin me down? I don't tink so!"

Jack shook his head. "Fergit it, yer hopeless," he threw his hands up and walked away.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


About two weeks passed, and life at the Newsboys' Lodging House was...okay. Don't get me wrong-everyone was really nice to me and everything, but I had two big problems. One was that I couldn't understand why Spot/Nick had left me, but I was too afraid to ask him. And even if I wasn't, I rarely saw him, so it didn't matter. He hardly ever came to Manhattan, and I wasn't even allowed to go to Brooklyn to see him. Jack said it would be too dangerous, and Mush agreed with him.

Which brings me to my other, much bigger, problem. I wanted desperately to tell Mush how I felt about him, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. He thought of me as a friend, and nothing more, so what would telling him I was in love with him (omigosh, did I just say that?) do besides create tension between us? We had a great friendship-it just wasn't worth it.

But, moving on... One day, while I was sitting on my bunk, minding my own business, someone came and sat down next to me. I looked up, hoping it was Mush. But, sadly, it was just Blink.

"Don't look so happy da see me," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just not havin dat great of a day," I said, only half lying."Listen I was wondering," he began, "dere's dis dance at Medda's on Tuesday, and I was wondrin if ya wanted da go wid me?"

"Are ya askin me on a date, Blink?"

"Naw, more of a friendly ting."

"Sure, I'll go wid ya."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, then walked away. 'Maybe it'll get me mind offa Mush fer a change,' I thought.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


I walked into the lodging house to see Blink walking down the stairs from the bunkroom. "She said yes," he stated casually.

'She' could only be Bella. "To what?" I asked, just as casually.

"Ta Medda's dance on Tuesday."

I nodded, then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ya okay?" Jack asked.

"Coise, I'm fine," I lied, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Ya ain't a good lia, Mush, not ta me. I can see right trough ya."

"I'm fine, Jack," I insisted, "I always knew she liked Blink."

The night of the dance came, and only a few of us didn't have dates, and I was one of the few, along with Snoddy, Crutchy, and Race. All the Manhattan newsies were there along with some from Brooklyn, including Spot.

I walked at the end of the group and watched sadly as Blink and Bella walked hand in hand to Medda's. Suddenly, I was pulled behind an alley. Before I had a chance to react, I felt someone punching my face and stomach repeatedly. After a while, they threw me on the ground and ran off. I remember thinking it was raining, and then I blacked out.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


I looked at the back of the group, where I knew Mush was walking. He had seemed so down earlier for some reason. I had tried to talk to him, but he just ignored all my efforts. He mumbled something about 'I always knew it,' and walked away.

"Blink, ave ya seen Mush lately?" I asked.

"E's in da back, Bella," he answered.

"I don't see im," I said doubtfully. He looked back briefly, and turned to face me.

"I'm sure e's dere Bella, don't worry about it." I forced myself to believe him, and tried to pay attention to the conversation he was having between Race and Crutchy.

When we got to Medda's, I looked everywhere for Mush, but couldn't find him. I knew he wasn't there; it was just this sinking feeling I had that something was wrong. I broke away from Blink and ran to find Spot. "Spot!" I called to him, even though he was only a few feet away. "Mush isn't here."

He looked around for a second, then turned back to me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, then ran outside, not even listening to what Spot was saying as I left. It was raining hard, and I was drenched in a matter of seconds. I had to find Mush, and soon.

I backtracked our steps from earlier, and peeked into every alley along the way. I finally saw him, lying there, unmoving in a pile of old clothes. I ran over to him and sat down. "Mush," I whispered, shaking him gently. "Mush, talk ta me. Open yer eyes," I pleaded. I shook him harder, but he still did nothing. "Please don't die on me, Mush. Don't die." I had tears streaming down my cheeks, and I knew just sitting there was going to do nothing. I would have to go back to Medda's and get help.

"Bella." I looked up and saw Spot walking towards me. He picked up Mush and we started back to the Lodging House in silence. Spot put Mush on his bunk and went downstairs to get Kloppman.

I reached down and touched Mush's bruised jaw, split lip, black eye, bloody nose. I wiped the blood away with my sleeve, then started bawling. "Don't die on me, Mush. Don't leave me, please. I need ya, I need ya heah wid me." I reached out and held his hand in mine. "I need ya moa dan you'll eva know. I love ya, Mush." I whispered the last part, then leaned down and kissed him.

Spot cleared his throat from the doorway. I knew he had heard and seen everything I had just said and done, but I didn't care.

"You should wait til e's awake ta tell im dat," he said, "fer now, go change outta dose clothes. Kloppman's not heah-I left him a note, dough-so I'll hafta see what I can do about Mush til 'e gets heah."

When I came out of the bathroom, Mush had a dry shirt on, and it looked like Spot was debating on whether he should change his pants.

"C'mon, Spot," I whined, "he could catch pneumonia!"

"Naw, ya jus wanna see 'im in boxers," he laughed.

"Spot, I'm serious!"

After that was taken care of, Spot started asking questions. "Does 'e know that's how ya feel?" I shook my head.

"Well. Why'd ya tell im now, when e's unconscious?"

"Why d'ya tink? Cuz I don't want im ta know."

He just shook his head. Moments later, we heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and Kloppman opened the door with his medical bag.

He examined Mush for a few minutes, then turned back to Spot and I. "There's not a lot I can do. He's basically just bruised. Well, and unconsciousness, but what can ya do? Ya know? Come get me when he wakes up, okay?" We both nodded, and Kloppman left.

"Nick?" I asked apprehensively. "Why'd ya leave?"

He just looked at me for a minute, then spoke. "I didn't jus leave. Mama and Papa died, and I tried da take care a ya. But jeez, Bella, I was five yeahs old! I couldn't do it, so I went ta Aunt Claih. She was da only family I knew, so I took ya dere. I stayed fer a while, but she kicked me out. I tried ta stand up ta 'er, but I couldn't. I was at an orphanage fer a few yeahs, den left an 'came a newsie. I wanted da find ya, but I was afraid a what Claih would do." 

About that time, the newsies came in, talking and laughing, but stopped when they saw Mush. We explained what we knew, which wasn't much. Kloppman came up and suggested we get some rest.

After lying down for about an hour and having no desire to sleep, I crept over to Mush's bed and knelt down next to it. I held his hand again, and put my head on the side of his bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


I opened my eyes, only to find one of them was swollen shut. It hurt to breathe. I felt someone's hand in mine, and turned to see Bella sleeping at the side of my bed. I tried to smile, but whinced in pain.

Bella stirred, and I hated myself for awakening her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Yer awake!" she whispered. I nodded, and she squeezed my hand tightly. "Da ya need anytin?"

I shook my head. "It's da middle a da night, Bella."

"Yer point?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Ya can't sleep on dat cold floor all night!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz you'll catch a cold."

She smiled slyly. "Good. Den I can stay heah wid ya tamarra."

"Aw, quit, Bella. Ya know ya can stay heah wid out bein sick!"

"I can't leave ya, Mush," she whispered. "What if sometin happened ta ya an I wasn't heah fast enough an-I'd neva fagive meself."

"Bella, I'll be fine. Just go back ta bed."

"Mush I ain't leavin. If I," she got up and walked to the end of my bed. "If I hafta lay heah all night, I will." She curled up at my feet and stared up at me, smiling.

"Bella, honestly." She just lay there. I laughed, and, shaking my head, pulled the blankets back. "Come ere."

She looked at me questioningly, then crawled up to me and pulled the blankets over herself and me. "Tanks Mush."

"Sure. Tanks Bella."

She looked at me and asked "For what?"

"Saving me."

"How'd ya know it was me?" she asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "I jus knew. I figured cuz you was so worried bout me."

"Ya didn't heah anytin I said, did ya?" Her voice was all shaky.

"No, why? Whadja say?"

"Nuttin, it ain't impoitant. G'night, Mush."

"Night Bella." I wanted to know what she had said when I was unconscious, but decided that if she wanted me to know, she would tell me.

  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter, what'd ya think? I hope you liked it...I'm getting good reviews on this story, and I really appreciate them. I didn't think this story was very good, and I'm surprised you guys like it, so thanks so much!!


	5. I always knew it

I always knew it

Ok, so here's the next one. It's not the end though, not yet. Thanx for the reviews, once again! And, hey, if you haven't already, go read Candi Kane's Newsie fics, they're really good (she's my friend, by the way...) Anyway, on with the story.

  
  
  


I woke slowly to the sound of newsies getting ready for their day. I wondered why nobody had woken me up. I felt someone's arm around me, and it all came back to me. I smiled, and snuggled back into Mush's arms.

"Sleep well, sis?" Spot asked as he sat down on my bunk to put his shoes on. He winked at me, and I nodded. I closed my eyes, but opened them immediately when Mush took his arm down.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't realize I had-"

"Don't be sorry, Mush," Spot grinned, "she liked it!"

"Spot!" I cried. He just bent down and tied his shoe.

"It's okay, Bella, I know e's kiddin." Spot looked up at me. I bit my lip and looked over at Spot, silently begging him to tell Mush otherwise. It worked.

"Don't be so shoa, Mush. Why else would she wanna be by yer side constantly, and not be afraid ta sleep in da same bed wid ya?"

"Spot, shuddup!" I yelled, but mouthed 'thank you' to him. He winked at me and walked away.

"Don't worry, Bella, I don't-"

"Shuddup, Mush," I saidquietly.

"Whatssa madda?"

Spot walked by again and I sat up quickly. Spot saw me and stopped.

"Bella, what is it?"

"Nothin, fergit it," I answered coldly.

"Jeez, Mush, don't cha get it?"

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


"Bella, what is it?" I was actually a little worried for some reason.

I saw Spot stop by my bed, and Bella sat up, catching his attention. "Nothin, fergit it," Bella answered shortly.

"Jeez, Mush, don't cha get it?" Spot stood over me, and I got a little scared. He was very intimidating.

I shook my head. I really didn't 'get it.'

"She likes ya, Mush, plain an simple." These words, of course, shocked me. "Ya must be deaf, dumb, an blind not ta know dat by now."

He patted Bella's shoulder and walked away. I could barely breathe. I wanted it to be true, but I knew it wasn't. I tried not to believe him, but I couldn't get the possibility out of my head. I mean, no matter how slim, there was a still a possibility.

Bella turned to me slowly. She didn't say a word, just stared at me. She didn't even object to what Spot had said. "Bella, I...I neva-"

"I know ya didn't, jus listen ta what I ave ta say."

"But-"

"Please don't inurupt me," she said softly. "Tanks. Okay," she took a deep breath and continued. "Mush, I've liked ya eva since I met ya. I jus had ta tell ya dat. An I know how ya feel bout me. Well, I tink I do, an it ain't good. Plus, dere's whoeva it is ya like, an," she said the next part sarcastically, "God knows I can't get in da way a dat. I ain't eva even seen er, I mean, maybe we'd even get along. An I'll try ta get ova ya, but I don't know if I can. Maybe I should leave, an go ta Queens er sometin. No, I'll go ta Brooklyn wid Ni-...Spot. Well, I'd hafta ask im foist, but-"

"Bella, yer jus babblin now," I pointed out. I shook my head. "I ain't lettin ya leave. You are da goil I got me eye on," I smiled. "An if ya knew how ya felt about ya, den ya'd know ya've been da only tin on me mind since I met ya, too. I jus had ta tell ya dat," I finished with a smile. But it quickly turned into a frown as Bella turned around with tears in her eyes.

"I don't need ya feelin sorry fer me, Mush," she whispered. "I don't need yer pity."

"Bella, listen ta me." She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. I motioned for her to sit next to me. She sat on the edge of the bed, and I pulled her closer. "I like ya, a lot. Ya must be deaf, dumb, an blind not ta know dat by now." I repeated Spot's words, and waited for a reply.

She looked at me for a minute, then she smiled and lay down to face me. I smiled back and was about to kiss her when Blink came over to us. "Ay, Mush, how-oh, sorry!" He stopped himself when he saw us and started to walk away. But he turned around and looked at us curiously. "Ay, ya messin wid us again?"

I sighed and looked up at him. "No, Blink. That'd be pretty dumb, don't cha tink?"

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


I looked up at Blink, ready to kill him for interrupting us. I think he noticed, and held his hands up in mock defense. "Sorry, I didn't mean ta interrupt." And with that, he walked away.

"Where were we?" I focused my attention back on Mush.

"You were getting up and getting ready to carry da banna. And I was getting some rest," Mushanswered.

"But I'm not workin taday," I replied proudly.

"Dat was fore we was tagedda," he stated, "I need my rest an you need money."

I gave him my best puppy dog face. "I don't need money. And who says ya can't sleep."

"If yer heah, I won't be able ta sleep. So go."

After a little arguing, I finally gave in. I got up, and passed Blink, who was the last one left in the Lodging House besides me and Mush, and asked him to get me fifty papes. "Meet ya in Central Park ta get em?" He nodded, and I flipped him a coin and went to take a shower.

I wrapped a towel around me, and went out to get dressed. But there Mush was again, standing in front of the sink. And, once again, he was wearing only his boxers. He looked over at me and just stared, and I did the same thing. After a while, I snapped out of my trance, and walked over to pick up my clothes, which just happened to be right where Mush was standing.

I looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back at me, sort of evilly. He leaned down to kiss me, but didn't quite make it-again. "Mush!" Kloppman called from the bunkroom. "You know you aren't supposed to outta bed!" I ran back into the shower and closed the door, barely making it before Kloppman came in. "Mush, I thought I gave you strict orders to stay in bed!" Kloppman said angrily.

"I know, but..." Mush was trying hard to think up an excuse, "but I had ta wash me face."

"Fine, but when you're through," Kloppman pointed his finger at Mush, "back to bed!" Mush nodded, and Kloppman walked out, closing the door behind him.

Well, during this conversation, I decided to get dressed. My shirt was halfway on when Mush opened the door. "Oh, sorry I...I should've known, er, knocked...I, well, I..." and he slammed the door shut.

I opened it again, with my shirt being the last thing I had to put on to be fully decent. "Mush, it's okay, don't worry about it." He smiled and pulled me close. Just then, we heard footsteps on the stairs again, and I climbed quickly through the window just in time.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


Kloppman shut the door with a bang (it is bang, right?). I walked over to the shower Bella had gone into and opened the door. I saw the side of her, and she didn't have her shirt fully on just yet. I was totally stunned. "Oh, sorry I... I should've known, er, knocked...I, well, I..." I couldn't even talk. I turned around and closed the door behind me.

Bella came out a second later (literally a second) and smiled at me. "Mush, it's okay, don't worry about it." I smiled at her, and was about to kiss her, when we were interrupted again. She barely made it out the window before Kloppman came storming in again.

"Mush! What are you doing out of bed? How many times do I have to tell you to-"

"Fine, fine," I lingered at the window and watched Bella run towards Central Park.

"And get away from the window," Kloppman added, "what are you doing anyway, do you want to catch a cold?"

"Can't a guy jus look out a winda when 'e wants ta?"

"Not when he's in the condition you are. Now into bed with you. Come on!" Kloppman practically pushed me into bed. "Stay there til I tell ya otherwise!" I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


"Bella, ova heah!" Blink called. I looked over and saw him standing by a big oak tree in the middle of Central Park. I ran over to Blink and grabbed my papes from him. "Yer welcome," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry-thanks," I said, smiling. "I guess I have other things on my mind."

"Like Mush?" He guessed. I nodded, and blushed. I told him everything that had happened that morning-the towel thing, the shirt thing, and the no-shirt thing.

"Ay Bella," Spot came up from behind me. "Ay Blink," he said, nodding toward Blink.

"Ay Spot," he said.

"So...how'd it go wid Mush?" He asked, smiling.

"E saw 'er in jus a towel," Blink said, proud to be the first to tell. I smacked his shoulder really hard. "Wha was dat foa?"

"WHAT?" Spot screamed.

"Fergit it Spot, it's no big deal," I tried to fix Blink's mistake. He, on the other hand, was taking steps back. I pulled him back forward, and stared at Spot.

"It is a big deal!" he yelled back.

"It's really not," Blink said, now trying to keep Mush on Spot's good side.

"How would you know?" Spot asked angrily. "Dis has nuthin ta do wid you!"

"Spot, calm down. It's not like he saw me...bare. It was just with a towel," I tried to reason with my brother.

"Bella!"

"Spot!" I mimicked. I couldn't understand what he was so upset about, and I actually thought it was kind of funny.

We argued for a while longer (I don't want to bore you with the details), and Spot's anger finally subsided. "But if he hurts you..." Spot shook his finger at me, and walked away huffily.

As soon as he was out of sight, I breathed a sigh, partly from anger, but mostly from frustration. "He finds out he's brother, and two weeks later, he acts like it's always been this way." (Sorry if that doesn't make sense.)

"Don't worry about it," Blink patted my head like I was a dog or something, and we started selling our papes. I figured the sooner I was done selling, the sooner I could go back to see Mush.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


"C'mon boy, I got your lunch," Kloppman said as he set a tray down on my nightstand. "Mush, I know you're awake." Kloppman laughed and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I rolled over and slowly began to eat my lunch, which consisted of a turkey sandwich, an apple, and a glass of milk. I glanced over at Bella's bed as I took a bite out of my apple. I saw a piece of brown leather sticking out from under her pillow, and was curious as to what it was. I set the apple down and walked over to her bed. I picked up her pillow, and recognized the leather to be the book she was always writing in. I knew I shouldn't have, but I opened it to the first page and read it silently to myself.

_'2/14/10 - Claire was in another drinking spell. I went to Sally's, but she wasn't there (again-I swear, she's never home!). So I kept walking, and almost got lost. I finally turned around, and went back home. Claire was sleeping on the couch, so I just went back upstairs. So today was pretty boring.'_

That one was pretty old, so I decided to turn to the last couple of written pages. I was trying to think of the day she had arrived in Manhattan, but didn't have to for very long.

_'5-7-10 - Well, I guess I better start at the beginning. Claire was drinking again, Sally was gone again. So I took a little walk. Okay, a big walk. I walked almost all day, and it got to the point where I had no idea where I was anymore. Then I ran into Mush-literally. And he let me stay with him and his newsie friends. But then we decided to pretend I was his girl, because his friends already thought I was. Then he kissed me and...it's unexplainable. I just wish it had been real, but it doesn't matter, cuz I'm going home tomorrow.'_

I turned the page slowly, letting the previous entry sink in. She had described the kiss as unexplainable-which was the same way I had felt.

_'5-8-10 - Mush took me home today, but Claire wasn't there, and she sold the house. But Mush offered to let me stay at the Lodging House. I almost forgot! He didn't have his shirt on this morning, and I tried to give him his clothes back, and I couldn't even talk! It was so embarrassing. Then we met this guy, Spot. He looks really familiar, but I just can't place him_ (keep in mind that while this is the same day, she hasn't found out he's her brother yet)_. Anyway, on the way back from Claire's, I asked him if anyone was catching his eye, and he said sorta, which means yeah. I gotta do something about this! Well, not about him liking someone else, but about me liking him. I need to get over him. But I doubt that'll ever happen.'_ 'So Blink was right 'bout da shoit ting,' I thought, grinning broadly.

I skimmed over a few pages until I came to one that really caught my eye. The writing was very messy, and it took me awhile to read it all.

_'I don't even know where to start. We left for the party, and Mush was avoiding me the whole time. Then he said 'I always knew it,' and didn't speak to me again. I kept looking at him the whole way there, and then when I looked back, he wasn't there. I found him in an alley, and Spot brought him back. I was so worried about Mush, I still don't know if he's gonna make it. If he dies, I couldn't stand it! I know he just thinks of me as an annoying bratty little girl, but I love him and I can't help it. And Spot heard me tell him. He heard everything I said. I love him! And if he wasn't around, I'd die!'_

I could barely breathe. "She loves me?" I said out loud. I read those three words over and over again, making sure I was reading them clearly. I was sure of the words. That was why she was so panicky about me hearing what she had said. "She loves me!" I almost yelled, and clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Who does?" Race walked into the bunkroom, and threw his hat down on his bed.

"Uh...no one-you would know," I stuttered.

"Try me. I know a lot a goils in dis city," Race said cockily.

"No one." I said coldly. Race's last comment had upset me for some reason. 

"Jeez, sorry!" Race exclaimed, turning around and walking out the door.

I watched him leave, then turned back to Bella's journal. I turned the page, but was very disappointed to find nothing. "That's because this was only yesterday," I whispered to myself, turning back to the page I had just read. I decided it was probably a good idea to put the journal back. Which it proved to be, -a good idea, that is- because Bella walked in mere seconds later.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


I pushed the door to the Lodging House open and ran inside, smiling at Kloppman. I walked quickly up the stairs, and saw Race sitting by the fire reading what I assumed was a leftover pape. "Hey Race," I said, still walking.

He looked up at me. "Ah, hey Bella. Watch out," he added, "Mush ain't in too great of a mood." I glanced over at Race, but kept walking.

I walked into the bunkroom, and saw Mush walking to his bunk. "Hi," I said softly.

He jumped, and spun around quickly. I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled. "Ya scared me half ta death, Bella!"

"Sorry," I said, laughing. I walked over to him. "Ya feelin any betta?"

"Now dat yer heah..." his voice trailed off as he pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes, preparing for what I had been waiting for ever since the first night I had been to Manhattan.

There was a noise behind us. "Oh, sorry, I...hey, what have we heah?" Race asked. He looked extremely confused. Which I guess he had a right to be. Nobody knew about me and Mush yet except for Spot and Blink. "I tought you was jus jokin."

"We ain't now," I replied, exasperated. There seemed to be endless interruptions, and at this rate we would never get a chance to kiss.

Race nodded. "Oh...Oh! _She's_ da one dat mub roo." I couldn't understand Race's last words because Mush had run over to him and covered his mouth. Mush whispered something in his ear, and Race's eyes widened. "Sorry," he said quietly, and he left the room. Now I was the one confused.

"What's goin on?" I asked Mush.

"Can we go somewheah else and talk about dis?" he asked. "Somewheah we can be alone?" I nodded. It sounded like a good idea to me.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


"Oh...Oh!" My eyes widened. I knew what Race was thinking and I knew he was going to say it. "She's da one dat mub roo." I covered his mouth just in time.

"I read dat from er joinal, an she don't know I know," I whispered to him.

"Sorry," he said quietly, truly sounding apologetic.

"What's goin on?" Bella asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Bella couldn't know that I read her journal. It was an invasion of privacy, and I knew I shouldn't have done it. "Can we go somewheah and talk about dis?" I asked timidly. I also wanted to do what I had waited for for so many months-finally kiss her. "Somewheah we can be alone?" Bella nodded, and we went out the fire escape. Kloppman would definitely not let me leave the Lodging House.

We started walking. "Tell me about what happened to me," I said suddenly. "I don't rememba anytin past bein pulled inta dat alley."

Bella visibly tensed up. "I found ya lyin in dat alley, all bloody and bruised, and I-" she sniffed and closed her eyes for a minute. I put my arm around her. "I tought you was dead. Den Spot came an carried ya back ta da lodgin house. Den 'e went ta get Kloppman, an I stayed up staihs and talked ta ya. I wiped da blood off yer face wid my sleeve."

"Dat was sweet a ya," I said sincerely. But there was something I really wanted to ask. "Whad ya say ta me?"

She looked up at me and smiled weakly. She was blushing, and I could tell she was nervous. "Just some, uh...encouragin woids. Ta make ya wake up. Took awhile ta take effect."

I prodded further. "What kinda encouragen woids?"

"Jus told ya not ta die, dat's all." I knew she was uncomfortable, so I let it go. Maybe I would ask Spot about it later. She said he had heard her.

"Well, what 'appened afta dat?" I asked, moving on.

"Uh...not a lot. Everyone came askin about what 'appened, but we din't know nuthin. So I went ta bed. But I couldn't sleep knowin ya might die. So I went ova to ya, an eventually fell asleep." She shrugged. "You know what happened from dere."

I nodded, and sat down on a nearby park bench. I motioned for her to sit next to me.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


I sat down next to Mush, and rested my head on his shoulder. 'I love im so much, I jus wish I could tell im.'

He shrugged his shoulder (not shoulders), indicating for me lift my head. I looked up at his serious expression. "I'm sorry, but I hafta do dis," he said seriously.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of the worst. We hadn't even been together for a whole day, and he was already breaking up with me. 'I knew he just felt sorry for me,' I thought sadly. But he surprised me by kissing me. It took me a second to realize what was happening, but as soon as I did I kissed him back. He pulled away all too quickly, and I looked up at him sadly.

"Well, we finally-" he began, but didn't get a chance to finish. I kissed him again, and neither of us pulled away for a long time...

  
  
  
Ok, well, that's personally one of my favorite parts, but the problem is that it's not written very well, or at least i don't think it is. Anyway, the next part will be up soon, hope you liked this one. And sorry about that huuuge repeating part up there...don't hurt me!


	6. I Wanna Stay

I Wanna Stay

Ok, finally, there's more. Sorry for the wait, for anyone who actually likes this story =P. Anyways...guess what? This is the end. So let's get going here.

PC^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ No one's Perspective^^^^^^^^^^^^^^PC

  
  
  


Race walked up the stairs to the bunkroom and knocked softly on the door. No answer. "Mush?" "Bella?" 'What da heck a' dey doin in deah?' he thought. "Dinnah's ready." He knocked again, louder this time. Finally he gave up and walked in, surprised to find the room empty. He looked in the washroom and saw no one. He yelled up the fire escape, and no one answered. He ran back down the stairs and told Kloppman, who immediately freaked out. He was in the process of sending out a search party, when Mush and Bella walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Where have you been?" Kloppman yelled.

"Whaddya mean?" Mush asked, trying to cover up for not being there.

"We were looking everywhere for you," Kloppman said, "it's not good for you to be outside."

"He wasn't outside," Bella jumped in on the argument. "I was on da roof, an he was in da washroom."

"You didn't look in the washroom, Race?" Kloppman asked, turning to the boy.

Race looked over at Mush, who had a pleading look on his face. "No, I guess I never really thought to look in the washroom," he answered.

Kloppman shook his head and walked into the kitchen, mumbling about common sense the whole way.

"Tanks a lot Race," Mush said, patting his friend on the back. "I owe ya."

"Ya bet ya do!" Race exclaimed.

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


Everyone started walking into the kitchen, but I held Race back for a minute. "Don't say anytin bout...oylia, kay?" I asked.

"No problem," Race answered. "But tell me sometin."

"Yeah, what?"

"Ya love er back, Mush?" he asked seriously.

I froze. I knew what the answer was, but I really didn't want Race of all people to be the first to know. "I...I don't know," I answered.

"Dat's all I needed ta heah," Race said smiling. "Tell er, Mush."

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen with Race. I sat next to Bella, and smiled at her. I decided I would tell her later that night. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard since I already knew she loved me. 'It shouldn't be hard anyway,' I reasoned to myself.

"Mush, hello?" Bella asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I answered, trying to push my thoughts away. "Are ya okay?" she asked. "Ya've jus been starin at me."

"Sorry, I jus...I was tinkin bout...sumptin," my voice was getting shaky. "Can we go talk?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't want anyone else to hear what I was saying.

"Can it wait til after we eat?" she asked, sounding a little confused.

"Oh! Yeah," I answered, a little embarrassed. I had forgotten that we hadn't eaten yet. "Sorry, I jus...nevamind."

Bella smiled at me. "Ya sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


He was taking a long time to eat, and I was anxious to know what he wanted to talk about, but didn't let it show. I sighed and looked up at the clock. It was getting pretty late, and Jack would call lights out in about a half an hour, as he did every night.

Mush finally looked up and set his fork down. "Sorry I took so long," he said quietly. "Ta tell da truth, I was jus stallin. Sorry."

"It's okay," I said honestly. He got up from the table, and I followed him into the bunkroom, then out the fire escape.

"Wheah ya goin?" Jack asked. "Lights out in twenty minutes," he warned.

"Relax, we jus goin to da roof," Mush answered. "Shut up, Race," he said, shooting a glare at Race. 'What is this whole thing with Race?' I wondered.

"I din't say a woid," Race answered coolly.

I looked at him, trying to read his expression for an answer to my silent question. Mush took my hand and pulled me out onto the fire escape. We sat down on the roof and I looked up at the stars.

"Whad ya wanna talk about?" I asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Well, I...I jus wanted to talk about...nothin," he answered. He seemed nervous, which made me nervous. I hoped nothing was wrong.

"Nothin?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well...not nuthin, but...anything," he replied.

"Okay...how was your day?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"It was good," he answered, smiling. "How was yours?"

"I told Blink what happened dis moinin," I said cautiously, glancing at Mush to see if he was upset. He didn't seem to be, so I continued. "Den 'e told Spot, an 'e completely blew up-"

"Spot knows?" Mush sounded panicked. "About da whole washroom incident?"

"Yeah," I answered, "but don't worry, 'e ain't mad anymoa. He said 'e jus don't want ya hoitin me, an I told 'im ya weren't dat kina guy an ya'd neva hoit me-" Mush kissed me in the middle of my sentence. I gladly accepted and kissed him back.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, and I felt a wave of electricity rush through my body. "I'll neva hoit ya, I promise," Mush said sweetly, and I could tell he meant it. "Which is why-"

"Hey, you two!" Jack yelled from downstairs, "c'mon, time for lights out!"

"Just a minute!" Mush yelled back. "Which is why-"

"No, now!" Jack yelled. "I'm comin up if you're not down heah in two seconds-back off, Race."

"We should go," I said shakily. "Can we talk in da room?"

I started to get up, but Mush grabbed my arm and whirled me around. He pulled me close to him, and looked deep into my eyes, the same way he had before. "Bella, I hafta tell ya sometin, an I hafta tell ya heah, an now." We heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and I saw Jack seconds later. He looked upset.

"I tought I said lights out, NOW!" he yelled.

Mush sighed, and let go of me. "Stay heah," he whispered. I didn't know what he was up to, but I trusted him. I watched him walk to the far corner of the roof, farthest from me, and talk quietly to Jack. I hoped Mush wasn't sick or something. I cringed at the thought. I couldn't lose him, the pain would be too much to bear. But he promised he'd never hurt me, right?

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


'Why won't anyone let me do this?' I thought angrily. "Just a minute!" I yelled to Jack, then tried to continue my conversation with Bella. "Which is why-"

"No, now!" Jack yelled up to me. "I'm comin up if you're not down heah in two seconds-back off, Race." I laughed inwardly as I imagined what Race might've done to distract Jack.

"We should go. Can we talk in da room?" Bella asked shakily, as she started to walk towards the fire escape. I grabbed her arm and twirled her around to face me. I pulled her closer to me and stared into her crystal blue eyes.

"Bella, I hafta tell ya sometin, an I hafta tell ya heah, an now."

"I tought I said lights out, NOW!" Jack yelled as he came up the stairs to the roof.

I sighed, and whispered to Bella, "Stay heah." I motioned to Jack to come over to the far side of the roof away from Bella.

"What is it, Mush? Dis betta be important," he said impatiently.

"Jack, I'm gonna tell Bella how I feel about 'er, an-"

"Aven't ya done dat awready?" he interrupted me.

"I wanna tell er I love er, Jack," I said, in the lowest audible whisper possible.

"Oh...well, go ahead. I'll go back downstaihs," Jack sounded guilty. "Take all da time ya need," he said as he started to walk towards the fire escape. "Uh...sorry Mush."

"It's okay, Jack," I said, smiling. I waited till the lights went out downstairs, then walked back over to Bella.

I sat down on the ground, and motioned for her to sit next to me. I took a deep breath. "Okay...I promise I'll neva hoit ya," I began, "which is why I want to tell you dat I-"

"Wait," Bella said.

I sighed. "What is it?"

"Is this bad news or sometin?" she asked timidly. I shook my head, and she looked relieved. "Okay, continue," she said, her eyes shining.

"I promise I'll neva hoit ya, which is why," I paused, waiting for an interruption. When nothing happened, I continued. "Which is why I wanted to say dat...dat..."

"Dat what?" Bella asked impatiently, but kindly.

"Dat I love ya," I whispered. She didn't say anything for a long time. I looked over at her and she had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked. I couldn't figure out why she would be crying.

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just dat...I love ya too," she whispered. "An I've waited so long to heah ya say dat."

"Me too, Bella," I said, putting one arm around her waist and wiping her tears away with my other hand. "An I've waited jus as long ta say it."

  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


Mush motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down, and he took a deep breath, and started talking again. "Okay...I promise I'll neva hoit ya, which is why I want to tell you dat I -"

"Wait," I said quickly. I wanted to at least be prepared for the worst, no matter what was coming.

"What?" Mush sighed.

"Is this bad news or sometin?" I asked slowly. He shook his head, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, continue," I said. Now I was excited. I wondered what was so important.

"I promise I'll neva hoit ya, which is why," he stopped for a second. "Which is why I wanted to say dat...dat..."

"Dat what?" I asked.

"Dat I love ya," he whispered.

tried hard not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe that all these feelings that I had for him, he had right back for me. "Are you okay?" Mush asked, sounding worried.

I tried to laugh it off. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just dat..." I paused. "I love ya, too," I whispered now. "An I've waited so long ta heah ya say dat."

"Me too, Bella. An I've waited jus as long ta say it." He wiped away my tears and slipped his arm around my waist. It was funny. The slightest touch brought chills, and I shivered. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, and was completely lost in the moment. I closed my eyes, and replayed our conversation over and over in my mind.

"Ya wanna go in now?" Mush asked.

"No," I answered. "I wanna stay heah foreva."

"Okay."  
  
PC^^^^^^^^^^^^^^PC  
  


"Mush, ya plannin on sleepin foreva?" I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Bella smiling down at me. "G'mornin, sleepy head."

"Hey," I said sleepily. It only took a second for the events of the previous night to come flooding back to me. I remembered falling asleep with Bella in my arms (I know that doesn't sound right, but that's not what I mean. They were the same as they were at the end of Bella's POV). I also remembered sleeping on the roof.

"You two been up heah all night?" Jack came up the fire escape, smiling.

"Yeah, ya got a problem wid 'at?" Bella asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I do. Ya gotta come get ready now-carryin da banna, ya know? Yer missin it," he winked at us, and went back downstairs. (That does mean something!)

"C'mon, let's go," Bella said, extending her hand to me.

"I thought we were staying up heah foreva," I said, taking her hand.

"No, we're stayin heah foreva," she whispered, taking both of my hands. "Just you and me, togetha foreva."

I kissed her softly. "Sounds perfect."

  
  
The end!  
  
Finally! I've had this story written for about a year, but i was just too lazy to format it, but now I did. Yay! So I hope you all liked it!


End file.
